Harley Carley
- Designs▾= - Puppet= - Animated= }} - Special▾= - Stone= - Elderly= }} - Emotions▾= - Happy= - Angry= - Bored= }} }} |Address = Walnut Street, Jojosburg, USA |Interests = Adventures |Occupation(s) = Student Little Girl |Education = 2nd grade |Gender = Female |Color = Pale Goldenrod |Eye Color = Dodger Blue |Species = Human (homo sapiens) |Parents = Chelsea Carley (mother) Frank Carley (father) Sheila (future step-mother) |Siblings = Billy Carley Jessie Carley |Friends = Bubbles Buster Dolly (sometimes) Sandy Stefy |Enemies = Dolly (sometimes) Glove |First appearance = Happy 2014! |Portrayer = Seth Hamm}} Harley Carley (Japanese: ハーレーカーリー Hārēkārī)is the main antagonist of the Seth Hamm YouTube Channel. She is voiced by Seth Hamm and appeared in all videos except for the first 3 and Big Baby - Racecar Driver. She lives in Jojosburg with her mother. Background Harley Carley was born in 2005 to Frank and Chelsea Carley. Harley Carley's mother and father are separated. However, it was her father, Frank, that wanted to get away from her mother because he found another woman named "Sheila," whom he now is engaged to. Frank now wants a divorce from Chelsea so that he can marry Sheila. Harley Carley never seen her father from then on. Harley Carley now lives with her now single mother in Jojosburg, USA. Harley Carley's mom tends to let her run around the street and play with all her friends despite the possibility of her getting in an accident. She lives on Walnut Street. Harley Carley first met Bubbles, an anthropomorphic Bare-eared squirrel monkey, whose parents were captured by poachers when she was 6 years old. Bubbles had escaped from a zoo because he felt like he was more like a human than a zoo animal. Harley Carley's mother had started going out a lot with her friends when Harley Carley was 7 and hired Dolly to be Harley Carley's babysitter. Later on, Harley Carley met Stefy, who attends her school and was invited to his house where he met his parents, Sandy and Sandyweena. Personality Harley Carley is a childish little girl who also has a distinctive childlike voice. She is almost always happy, but when she is sad or mad, she gets a little out of hand, generally slamming her head on to a table. She does not like criticism and wonders why people criticize her. She doesn't like Dolly very well either. Relationships Dolly Harley Carley's relationship with Dolly varies from time to time. Harley Carley usually does not like Dolly at all and yells at her, she basically hates her. But sometimes, Harley Carley likes Dolly. Bubbles Harley Carley's relationship with Bubbles is possibly the strongest relationship she has. Bubbles and Harley Carley are best friends and they can be seen almost everywhere. Even though Dolly tags along because she is babysitting, Harley Carley's mood around Bubbles is always hyperactive and happy. Buster Harley Carley loves Bubbles a lot, despite him not being her dog. He is Dolly's beagle-labrador mix puppy. Harley Carley talks to him as if he understands, in fact Buster really does understand. He always answers back in a happy bark. Appearance Harley Carley wears a black bandana on the top of her head. On her bandana, there is a orange and yellow flame. She wears a black t-shirt, and black pants which has a flame on one side, and she also wears black boots. She is caucasian and has red hair and dodger blue eyes. Trivia *Harley Carley is the mascot of the Seth Hamm YouTube Channel. *Harley Carley is pictured on the channel design. *Harley Carley started off as a host and was eventually granted her own series on January 1, 2014. *The voice of Harley Carley, Seth Hamm, has to smile everytime he performs her voice. *Harley Carley does have a leather jacket but never wears it, for being too "uncomfortable." *Harley Carley's mom, dad, and her dad's girlfriend have not been seen in a cartoon yet. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Puppet Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Seth Hamm Category:Jojosburg Citizens Category:Characters That Appear in Cancelled Films